The Creation of Razz
by MishaChanX
Summary: This one-shot story features my HTF OC Berry, and her creation that should never have left even the darkest pits of her subconcious. Reviews are happily accepted and appreciated. Rated T for violence and language. The genres are weird... Minor Flippy/OC


**A/N:** Hey guys! Just to spice up the variety, i added my HTF story in here!

Okay, so this is about my OC Berry and her evil twin Razz. Razz is Berry's creation, and a part of her. I know that there are already a lot of Flippy-rip offs out there, but I thought it would be interesting if one created an evil part of them without knowing it. Razz was created when Berry was little, and it explains it in here. There is also some Flippy/OC in here. Enjoy!

* * *

Every day it would be the same.

My mom would walk me to school, and then it began.

"Hey Starr," Lifty would poke my cheek, directly at my dark pink colored birthmark.

As I pushed his hand away, Shifty grabbed my lunchbox and the pair ran away with the precious tuna sandwich my mom had made for me.

_Great_, I thought, my stomach growling already. _Another day going hungry. _

You might be thinking by now "Why didn't you tell your mother?" I couldn't. If I did, she would probably get stressed and freak out, just like when my dad died. Of course, this was in the days before the strange idol came to our little town and death suddenly stopped working.

So, life went on, even without my tuna sandwich.

At lunch, I was the constant target for bullies, my star mark being the bulls-eye.

I sat on a swing, longing for someone to come talk to me, laugh with me, just like Giggles and Petunia off on the carousel.

"Hello again, Starr," said Shifty, eating half of my lunch right in front of me.

The raccoons snickered, something that they would become famous for later on in their lives.

Lifty snuck up behind me and pushed me off of my swing. My mouth filled with sand as Shifty spat up chewed tuna at my face. It got caught in my fluffy hair and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" He stomped on my hand and I cringed. Then he threw the sandwich at the ground. "Your mom makes bad lunches anyway,"

I felt my eyes tearing up. I shook my head and ran away. I couldn't let them see me cry. My dad hated when I cried. I could hear his voice in my head.

"_Crying is something that you do alone, not in public,_" Then he would hug me. "_It's okay though, everyone cries sometimes._"

My dad was a red fox, and a war vet. He was strong and could handle anything, something I probably couldn't. He was killed by a shooting, on Veteran's Day. Sad ironic twist. My mom was a light pink cat, who I took most of the species from. I kept my dad's fluffy tail and markings, but my mom's body type. My fur color was a combination of both, red and pink, forming a rather pretty berry color, that was where I got my name. Berry.

Anyway, back to the story, the story of when I created something that should never have left the depths of my mind.

I was now hiding in a broom closet of the school, in the fetal position, my head in my arms. I was lost in my mind.

"_I need a friend!" I cried out. "Someone help me!" _

_I waited for a response, but none came. My loneliness had reached even here, my only safe haven. _

_I fell to my knees and dug my hands into the ground. Mud…The stories that dad told me, of dolls being made with mud, like the Golem. _

_I wiled for water to soak the dirt, making mud. I molded for what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds in the closet. _

_The figure had my body, and fur after I wanted it, even my cursed star mark on my left cheek. _

"_Wake up, friend," I smiled, nudging the second version of myself. _

_She smiled, and I realized before I knew it that I had made something evil. _

_She sat up, hair covering her face, and opened her eyes. They glowed blood red, thirst for her victims' own blood._

"_You're not my friend!" I screamed, staggering back. _

"_You're right, Berry," she snickered, voice as dark as hell. _

"_I'M YOU!" Her face was mine, her body was mine, and she was me. _

"_NO!" I screamed, both in my mind and in the closet. _

"NO! NOOO!"

Light flooded the closet, awaking me from the nightmare I knew was all to real.

"Berry?" I light green bear wearing a cute camo jacket they sell in little kids stores walked in. "Are you okay?"

"She's not me! She's still there!" I felt something inside me—her—trying to get out, and kill.

I started to sob.

I could tell that he didn't know what to do, so I just stopped, trying my best to repress the evil within me. Biting my lip to stop myself from crying again, I tasted blood.

Blood…sweet metallic blood.

I could feel the strangest sensation running through me. Imagining the broken and bloody bodies of Lifty and Shifty, my eyes began to glow red. I gasped and pressed me hands to them, screaming.

"A-are you ok?" Flippy, the bear, asked cautiously.

"No! I'm not okay!" I cried, my voice still mine for the moment. "Please! You have to run! Run and go somewhere she can't hurt you!"

He could've run. He could've waited and see the monster come out and kill him with chemicals or suffocate him with a mop. But he didn't. He stepped closer, ignoring my pleas to run and hide. He hugged me, and I stopped. I felt my anger melt away in his arms. I smiled warmly and hugged him back.

"I don't know what is happening with you," he said into my ear. "But it's okay; I'll be your friend."

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice that could only belong to someone who steals to live, and lives to steal. I looked to see the twins leaning against opposite sides of the doorway.

"Isn't that cute," laughed Lifty.

"Hey back off!" Flippy yelled at them.

They began to fight verbally, I didn't listen, all I heard was the evil slowly coming back. My eyes became red once more, but this time, I dived into my subconscious.

"_Look," I said to the evil. "I don't want you in here,"_

"_I'm here to stay though," _

"_Too bad!" _

"_I'll make you a deal. Those guys will never bother you again, but I get to stay until your life depends on me, then you allow me to come out. No resistance, no holding me back. Just let me save your sorry ass." she said, smiling. _

"_Don't kill them,"_

"_I won't,"_

_I considered it._

"_It's a deal," I shook her hand. _

"_Oh, and my name is Razz," she said after taking the controls to my body. _

My eyes became evil, but still retained some self-control.

"Or else what?" Shifty said to Flippy, getting up in his face.

"Or else I come in," I, or Razz, said.

I looked both of them in the eyes.

"If you two come so much as within 5 feet of me or Flippy, I will kill your family, steal your stuff and take your fedora!"

They yelped and ran away.

I regained control and shook my head, feeling that Razz had gone to the far reaches of my mind to sleep.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review if you liked, review if you didn't but have some pointers for me. NO FLAMES!! Listen to your mothers! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!

_THANK YOU !!! GOODNIGHT!!!_


End file.
